


Идеально

by jamie_lee



Category: Firefly
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Идеально

У дока есть совершенно раздражающая особенность – быть полностью закрытым, застегнутым на все пуговицы. В прямом и переносном смысле, конечно же.  
За пуговицы эти у них каждый раз происходит настоящая битва – док старается успеть расстегнуться до того, как Джейн нетерпеливо сорвет их, а сам Джейн пытается ему в этом помешать. Лучше всего эти проклятые блестяшки смотрятся на полу его каюты, пусть даже после Саймон шарит ладонями, стараясь отыскать каждую. Некоторые Джейн специально загоняет ботинком под кровать.  
\- Дикарь, - когда док возмущается, рот у него глупо открывается, а щеки заливает румянец. – Это больше не повторится.  
Джейну наплевать, к чему именно относится последняя фраза. К глупым пижонистым рубашкам или к сексу. Главное, как бы тот не хорохорился, на следующую ночь опять возвращается. Всегда приглаженный, прилизанный, словно находится в каком-нибудь богатом доме на постое, а не на маленьком корабле в космосе.  
У дока кожа на шее нежная, как у девицы, следы от зубов выступают уже спустя полчаса. Если сильно постараться, можно оставить парочку так, что они становятся видны над высоким воротником. Саймон, когда обнаруживает их, становится по-настоящему невыносим. Джейн считает это забавным.  
Джейн твердо нажимает на плечо дока, заставляя того опуститься на колени. Если б не хотел – давно бы уже ушел, но лишь сглатывает тяжело, ощутимо.  
Док его член даже в рот полностью взять не может. Краснеет, движет головой вперед-назад, пытаясь приноровиться к непривычному ощущению.  
Он полностью сосредоточен на отсосе, старается взять в рот как можно глубже, но давится с непривычки. Это тебе не опытные шлюхи с жадными горячими ртами, а чертов док, который каждый вечер пытается придумать рациональное объяснение тому, отчего он продолжает приходить к Джейну.  
Джейн кладет руку ему на затылок, стараясь не давить слишком сильно - одного лишь ощущения его ладони хватает для того, чтобы Саймон остановился и выпустил его член изо рта.  
Вот же строптивая сучка, черт бы его побрал.  
\- Ну, - Джейн нетерпеливо подается вперед, так, что проезжается по приоткрытым губам Саймона. Тот выглядит привлекательнее, чем голые красотки на стенах каюты Джейна. Будь его воля, он бы дока так и оставил - на коленях, с блестящими от слюны губами. - Открывай свой прелестный рот и заверши то, что начал.  
Саймон подчиняется медленно - так, словно раздумывает, что он тут делает, и Джейну приходится призывать все свое самообладание, чтобы не помочь доку побыстрее заняться делом. Самообладания у него так себе, не слишком много, но в тот момент, когда Джейн все же сжимает пальцы у того на затылке, Саймон снова берет его в рот.  
Горячий, мокрый. Сжимает губы вокруг ствола, посасывает его член, словно чертову конфету. Тут даже у святого терпение лопнет, не то, чтобы у Джейна.  
\- Глубже, - приказывает он, надавливая ладонью на затылок, игнорирует панику в глазах дока. Он же медик, должен знать свои возможности. - Д-давай же.  
Саймон мягкий, податливый, давится, когда Джейн подается вперед, заставляя полностью проглотить его член. Так-то лучше, удовлетворенно думает он. Идеально.  
У дока сейчас больше проблем с тем, как правильнее дышать, потому Джейн держит его за волосы, управляя, поначалу аккуратно и осторожно, так, чтобы того, чего доброго, не вырвало на пол.  
Главное - дать тому привыкнуть, а дальше дело пойдет хорошо.  
Через какое-то время – Джейн действительно останавливается, давая тому передышку – Саймон начинает сосать, старательно, действительно старательно, и выходит у него гораздо лучше, особенно то, что он вытворяет с языком. Если бы Джейн не был возбужден так, что у него поджимались яйца, он бы позволил тому закончить.  
Когда Джейн сжимает пальцы у него на затылке, Саймон замирает, словно понимает, что именно сейчас произойдет, и старается податься назад. Некоторые девки тоже так делали, на автомате.  
Док жмурится, цепляется за штаны Джейна, но тот не останавливается.  
\- Расслабься, док, - если бы это не был док, он бы даже не пытался сейчас говорить. Просто с девицами-то понятно, они привычные, кричат потом много, правда, обзывают бесчувственным чурбаном. А док немного важнее их. В самом деле. – Саймон.  
Имя действует волшебным образом – док расслабляется. И это тоже невероятно возбуждает.  
Джейн трахает его в рот, на этот раз даже не пытаясь быть осторожным, и как это невероятно хорошо. Лучше, чем с какой-либо девчонкой до этого, просто потому, как тот горячо выглядит сейчас с членом Джейна во рту.   
\- Подожди, - док открывает глаза, и ресницы у него слипшиеся. Наверное, было все же немного труднее, чем думал Джейн. Но док-то никуда не ушел. – Сиди так.  
Джейн дрочит себе, разглядывая дока – где делся весь лоск и прилизанность – и тот сжимает рукой собственный член, не сводя лихорадочного взгляда с Джейна, дышит рвано.  
От такого зрелища Джейн кончает, выплескивается ему на лицо – Саймон только и успевает зажмуриться, продолжая двигать собственной рукой, и облизывает губы.  
Он выглядит затраханным, он выглядит как дешевая шляха в затрапезном борделе, даже не пытаясь утереть лицо..  
Вот сейчас, считает Джейн, док выглядит идеально.


End file.
